All Hail The Heartbreaker
by pixie4sparks
Summary: I'll be the giver and you'll be the taker * You've got me down on my knees and I proclaim * All hail the heartbreaker * Sodapop/Sandy * One-Shot/Song-Fiction


**Disclaimer: I don't own the **_**Outsiders**_**.**

**Sodapop's Point of View**

_I had the notion that you'd make me change my ways  
>My bad habits would be gone in a matter of days<br>_

You made me want to be a better person; a person who could love someone other than family. I was a greaser and a hood. But, that all changed the night I met you.

I can remember it like yesterday. We met at the fair. I was tired from pulling extra shifts at the DX but, Steve dragged me along.

Steve ended up ditching me to hang out with Evie so I was left watching the teacups spin round and round. That was when I spotted your silky blonde curls bouncing on your shoulders as you laughed with some girlfriends. When you passed me your china blue eyes met my grey ones.

We had a connection and from that moment on we were inseparable.

_I had the feeling that you'd open up my eyes  
>To a whole new world that had since been in disguise<em>

You made me see a world that I was never exposed to. A world where no one was jumped for kicks and people of different economic statuses could be friends.

_But that day will most likely never come for me  
>And it's just my luck to end up getting stuck<br>To everything you are  
>So tonight I'll sit and pick apart your pictures<em>

But, that world was a dream for me; a place that I would never be able to find my way to. In reality I knew that I would never make it out of Tulsa. But, you could and you jumped at it the first chance you got.

We were going steady and we were happy. I wanted to marry you. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Then, the night I was going to propose you told me you were moving to Florida.

You were going to a boarding school with rich guys who could give you more than I ever would have been able to. They were fun and exciting. They were living the normal high school life. They could take you to prom and they would graduate.

But, all I could give you was love.

That's it. I have nothing else to offer.

I'm a sixteen year old high school dropout who works full time at a gas station.

But, I gave you my love, Sandy.

Love wasn't enough, you wanted more.

So, I'm stuck looking at pictures of us when nothing could tear us away from each other. Before I could talk myself out of it, I picked up my lighter and watched the photos turning to blaze. I couldn't stop the tears from falling.

_And overanalyze your words  
>But the truth is that I've never fallen so hard<em>

You said we'd be together forever. And now I will never be able to give my love to anyone else again._  
><em>

_It's taking everything in me  
>Just to forget your sweater so far<br>_

Everything reminds me of you. I can still smell the vanilla in your hair and your strawberry perfume.

_I had the notion that you'd make me forget the world  
>But your undeceive mind shows me that<br>You are just another girl  
>I had the feeling that those looks you gave me were real<br>_

Girls throw themselves at me every day at the DX. I thought you were different; but, I was wrong. Your just like them Sandy.

_What if I ripped your heart apart at the seams  
>Maybe then you'd know how I feel<br>_

I was faithful to you and I cared for you.

What more do you want?

I wish you knew how it felt if I up and left you one day.

_But that day will most likely never come for me  
>And it's just my luck to end up getting stuck<br>To everything you are  
>So tonight I'll sit and pick apart your pictures<br>And overanalyze your words  
>But the truth is that I've never fallen so hard<br>It's taking everything in me  
>Just to forget your sweater so far<br>_

Please, Sandy put yourself in my shoes.

_I can honestly say  
>That I never, ever, ever felt this way<br>Your lips, your eyelashes, your skin _

_These are the parts of your body  
>That cause my comatose to begin <em>

No one has or will ever make me feel the way you used to.

_I can honestly say  
>That I never, ever, ever felt this way<br>Your lips, your eyelashes, your skin  
>These are the parts of your body<br>That cause my comatose to begin _

I was a puppy that you lead on, and then suddenly kicked to the curb.

_I will sleep another day  
>I don't really need to anyway<br>What's the point when my dreams are infected  
>With words you used to say<br>I will breathe in a moment  
>As long as I keep my distance<br>I wouldn't want to go messing anything up  
><em>

When I close my eyes all I see is you. All I want is to hold you in my arms.

_So don't go worrying about me  
>It's not like I think about you constantly<br>So maybe I do, but that shouldn't affect  
>Your life anymore<br>I knew it the moment you walked into the door  
><em>

But, forget about me. I bet you already have.

_So don't go worrying about me  
>It's not like I think about this constantly<br>So maybe I do, but that shouldn't affect  
>Your life anymore<br>I knew it the moment you walked into the door  
><em>

I won't stop loving you.

But, I'll stop bothering you and your new life. I'll stop writing in hopes that you'll write back.

_I'll let you get the best of me  
>Because there's nothing else that I do well<br>_

You've got the happy-go-lucky me.

_I'll let you get the best of me  
>Because there's nothing else that I do well<em>

So, there's nothing left in me now.

I'm empty.

_I'll be the giver and you'll be the taker  
>I guess that's how this one's gonna go<em>

I gave you my love; you just took a knife out and stabbed it.

_I'll be the giver and you'll be the taker  
>You've got me down on my knees and I proclaim<br>_

So here's to you Sandy! Everyone,

_All hail the heartbreaker_

**Author's Note: Well, I love this song; it's called "All Hail The Heartbreaker" by The Spill Canvas. Everything in italics is their lyrics.**


End file.
